<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And now it's over by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087702">And now it's over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [547]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bayer Leverkusen, DFB-Pokal, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Sad, bruuuh i just wanted to see happy Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverkusen, éternel deuxième.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Tah/Edmond Tapsoba, Lars Bender &amp; Sven Bender, Leon Bailey/Moussa Diaby, Marcel Lotka/Florian Writz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [547]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And now it's over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">And now it’s over</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sven a déjà vécu une finale aussi importante. Sven a déjà vécue une finale perdue. Lars non. On dit que les jumeaux peuvent ressentir la douleur de l’autre, il ne l’a jamais vraiment cru (parce qu’ils se blessent tous les deux trop souvent), mais aujourd’hui il comprend. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arranger cette situation, mais que peut-il dire à son frère ? Ils ont perdu et ils sont coupables. Il n’y a pas de solution, il n’y a pas de déni à avoir. Ils ont perdu et la victoire ne leur reviendra pas. Sven passe son bras autour des épaules de Lars alors qu’ils descendent de l’estrade où ils n’ont pas à se tenir, il n’a pas à dire beaucoup de choses pour que son frère laisse s’écrouler peu à peu ses façades, lui révélant sa peine. Sven avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il le guide peu à peu vers les vestiaires, rester sur la pelouse à se demander quoi faire n’est qu’une autre erreur du jeu. Il n’a pas de remède pour la douleur dans le cœur de son jumeau, il n’a que le temps. Même si les heures semblent incertaines pour déterminer le réconfort nécessaire…</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Edmond ne sait pas comment se sentir alors qu’il sent ses brins d’herbe contre sa nuque. C’est si douloureux que ça semble irréel. Comme si rien de tout ça ne s’était produit. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas pris quatre buts. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas laissé passer leur chance d’écrire l’histoire. Comme s’ils n’étaient pas encore Vizekusen, l’équipe deuxième par excellence. C’est si dur de regarder le ciel quand il voit les rubans dorés sans échapper, cette pluie de succès n’est pas pour eux malheureusement. L’ironie de la situation est peut-être plus douloureuse que la défaite. Il se relève légèrement de l’herbe pour taper dans la main de Jonathan. Ce n’est pas assez comme excuse de ne pas avoir pu lui donner une Pokal, mais il n’a pas les mots. Un jour peut-être, il aura plus qu’une relation à lui offrir, un jour peut-être, ils s’aimeront autour d’une coupe.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Marcel garde la tête haute, ce n’est que de l’argent, mais un jour ce sera mieux, un jour il sera le gardien numéro un de l’équipe, et un jour il aura de l’or autour du cou. Il lance un regard à Julian Wirtz, tellement jeune par rapport au reste de l’équipe. Il est aussi jeune maintenant qu’il y pense. Peu importe. Sa tristesse n’est pas agréable à voir. Il le rejoint et passe son bras autour de ses épaules, ça ira mieux avec le temps, plus tard, que l’argent ce sera transformé en or.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Leon est toujours sur la pelouse, ainsi que Moussa. Ils n’arrivent tous les deux pas à croire que c’est fini. Le rêve est mort. Ils n’ont rien à se dire ainsi, les muscles endoloris et le cœur saignant. Médaille ou pas, le résultat est le même, c’est une défaite cinglante. Il se relève pour aller lui tapoter l’épaule, aujourd’hui est un jour de merde, demain ne sera pas mieux. S’apitoyer sur son sort maintenant est une idée stupide, et il ne compte pas le faire, pas avant que tout ça ne soit soldé par une victoire.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>